


Six

by Polyhexian



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Polyamory, migraines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Chromedome has 1 migraine and 2 husbands
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers), Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Brainstorm/Rewind (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Six

Chromedome woke to blistering pain like molten metal in his skull plating, and the only thing he could do was roll over onto his side and grab at his head with an agonized wail, drawing his knees up to his chest. Rewind was scrambling up and out of recharge to pull him into his lap and pap at Brainstorm frantically.

"Grab one of the circuit dampeners from the desk drawer," he said, voice low but insistent, and Brainstorm immediately rolled off the berth and scrambled to open the desk drawer, before he swore under his breath.

"We're out!" he hissed, "I'll run and get more. Just hang on, CD, I'll be right back."

Brainstorm fled the room and Rewind leaned over the mech in his lap, grabbing at the blanket and pulling it up over his head to block out the dim light of the room. 

"You're okay," Rewind whispered, pressing his forehead to the back of Chromedome's head, gently, "Gimme a rating."

"Four. Five," Chromedome hissed, before he shuddered hard and gave a whimper.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Rewind soothed, petting Chromedome's helm in his lap, "Brainstorm's getting another dampener. It's okay. I've got you."

"Hnn," Chromedome groaned, his voice rising in pitch as he buried his face in his partner's abdomen, trembling.

The door clicked open, and even though Brainstorm slunk in as quietly as he could, Chromedome whined again and tensed hard, rolling his shoulders upward and curling inward on himself. 

"There you go, almost there," Rewind brushed the blanket away from the back of Chromedome's neck while Brainstorm sank to his knees beside the berth with the retrieved circuit dampener and slid it up beneath the rim of his helm, into the protoform.

Chromedome hissed and went rigid, before he finally sagged with a sigh of relief and went limp. Brainstorm leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of his head and Chromedome hummed appreciatively. 

"How are you feeling?" Brainstorm asked, folding his arms on the berth and laying his head down. 

"Better," Chromedome mumbled, "Not great. But better."

"Can au get you anything else?"

"I'm fine."

"Another pillow for his head," Rewind said, ignoring him.

"On it."

Brainstorm pushed himself back to his feet and crossed the room to the closet to retrieve a spare. Rewind pulled the blanket back up over Chromedome's head to bury him in fabric. 

"Here it comes," Brainstorm said, setting the pillow on top of him and climbing up behind him on the berth to spoon. Rewind fixed the pillow and leaned forward to kiss Brainstorm appreciatively. 

"It's a six," Rewind whispered, "He probably needs at least an hour or two."

"As much as you need, CD," he responded, softly. 

Chromedome curled into his partner's embrace, buried in blankets. 

"Thanks," he murmured, quietly. 


End file.
